


Why are you crying lion?

by DoesThisTacoTasteFunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And Bored, But it's okay, COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED, Death, I dunno how tags work, I should now how tags work, I was young, Imma - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Phan - Freeform, This is a shiz post, Youtuber - Freeform, but sadly no, have at ye, it gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny/pseuds/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a fight, Dan gets hurt in all ways imaginable./A very short one-shot/





	Why are you crying lion?

"3 days." Daniel said, staring at his phone in his hands. "It's been 3 days since his last been online.." he sighs, turning off his phone putting it in his pocket. 

Daniel howell has been waiting hours for AmazingPhil to come back online. "What could you possibly be doing..?" he looks up at phil's house, swiping his fringe out of his eyes.  
'Am I sure i want to do this..?' he thinks, looking up at the top window. 'Yes. Yes I am.'  
he walks up to the door and knocks. 

Nothing. 

he knocks again. 

Still nothing. 

he sighs turning around with intentions to head back, then the door opens.

"Daniel..?" A heavy England accent cuts through the silence causing Dan to turn back to the door, through his fringe he can see Phil, colorful shirt and all standing in the doorway. "Dan, what are you doing here?" 

He blinks. "I was making sure you're okay, you haven't been answering my texts."

"Oh. Right.. listen, sorry about that, but.." he swallows. "I don't think I can talk to you anymore.."

"W-what..?" he stares at him, tears starting to prickling in his eyes. "Why..?"

"There's this guy I met.. his names Matt, we've been going out for a while now..." He rubs his arm awkwardly. "He's really kind and sweet but.. he gets really uncomfortable when I talk to you.. and a bit agitated."

"But.. What a-about us...?" he stutters out, holding back tears. "We're a t-thing already.."  
He takes a step closer to his reaching his arms out to him, but quickly changes his actions and pulls his arms back, Dan turns around, back facing Phil, holding in tears. 

"Daniel.. c'mon. I'm sorry.. we can still keep in touch." He smiles reassuringly, Dan keeps his back facing phil with His hand over his mouth muffling sobs. Phil hugs dan from behind putting his head on his shoulder. "It's not that bad Danny, you'll find someone else." That was it, Dan snapped.

He shoved phil off of him, tears pouring as he stared Phil in the eyes.

"I don't w-want someone else P-Phil!" Dan bites his lip, looking down. he says under his low shaky breath, "I want you..." 

Phil looks at him with soft eyes, "Dan.." Dan didn't look up, he couldn't. He knew if he did, he'd start sobbing even more. "Dan, look at me." he can't look up, phil puts a hand under his chin, forcefully and gently lifting his head to look up at him. "I still love you.." he wipes a tear off Dan's cheek moving closer, Dan swallows, his heart fluttering, looking into phils eyes with tear filled ones.  
”..but you will find someone else, better than me. I promise you." He kisses his forehead. 

Dan's heart shadders, if it was possible, more tears poured down his cheeks, as he shoved phil away for the second and last time. Phil looks at Dan in shock. "How could you do this to me?!" Dan screamed as he wipes his tears away, trying to clear up his Vision, but his attempts are in vain. Daniel turns, running straight, not caring where he's going, as long as it's anywhere but there. He hears the door open and glaces back to see Matt, Phil's boyfriend, come out and wrap his arms around Phil's waist.

He runs faster.

Phil cries out his name, pushing Matt back and going after dan, but he can't hear him.

Dan can't hear him over the sound of his quick heart beat thumping in his ears. He stops and turns to phil with tears and looks at phil who's running towards him with a horrified expression and tears coming down his cheeks. "Why are you crying lion..?" he asks before his world instantly goes to black.

Phil's world stops, it falls in slo-motion as he watches Dan's body get hit by a speeding convertible. Hearing the screeching of tires and the cracking of bones, Phil falls to his knees staring at the sight before him, Daniel's now dead body laying on the ground, blood dribbling from his forehead with tear stains on his cheeks. He squeezes his eyes shut, unable to stand the sight of-

Daniel shoots up in bed in a cold sweat, panting. "PHIL!" he shouts As best he could, his voice soft and cracking.

He instantly gets wrapped in a big hug. "Its okay bear, you're okay, I'm here.." he hears someone speak In a calm english accent

 

‘Phil. That's Phil's voice’ Dan thinks as he opens his eyes, voice comes out softly and tiredly in his ear. Dan closes his eyes shoving his face in phils shoulder with some tears falling. "I love you." Phil hugs Dan a bit tighter, and he calms down, Phil now lays down in bed, holding Daniel to his chest, blanket placed gently upon them. "Now let's go back to bed, I'm tired.." Phil yawns and gives Dan a peck on the nose before falling back to sleep and Daniel moves his head to look at him.

"i love you too.. please don't Leave me." Dan whispers to Phil.

"Why would i want to do that..?" Phil says sleepily, pulling Dan closer.

Dan smiles putting his head in Phils chest again falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Sorry. I was like.. 10 when I wrote this. So, sorry for the obvious typos and terrible grammar.


End file.
